


Maybe, Maybe Not

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, as in, but we roll with it, just a bit of Virgil being Virgil, like very light, majorly OOC, mentioned - Freeform, read at your own risk tbh, self-hatred is like, the other half are mentioned, we gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: I don't know. Virgil has freckles and Roman appreciates them and. Yeah.





	Maybe, Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> yo i would say 'go easy on me im super heccin new to the fandom' but nah, me myself and i doesnt even like how this turned out, so roast me y'all, just fuckin drag me because im internally dragging myself anyways. Roman is super ooc, Virgil is like, okay, and i cant even say that because i havent been in the fandom long enough to know, all i know is that from the two videos ive seen, i ship Prinxiety, so here we are  
>   
> (lowkey a fan of logicality too like boyyyy)  
>   
> ((And like, the poly ship with all the boys))  
>   
> (((im just here for all the ships, pretty much)))

Each of them had little bodily quirks that set them apart from Thomas. Things that 'matched' who they were, admittedly in ways they had to reach to understand.  
  
Logan had a mark in the shape of a moon on the nape of his neck. Patton had gold flecks in his eyes. Roman was double-jointed in the legs (which Patton did not like. It scared him, and while Logan tried to explain it, Patton wouldn’t have it, too worried with Roman possibly hurting himself).  
  
And Virgil...Virgil had freckles. Everywhere. Now, how freckles correlated with _anxiety_ was beyond Virgil, and he knew Logan might’ve explained had he asked. Or, well, shown his freckles. At all.  
  
He _hated_ them. He _despised_ them. He hated most things about himself, but his freckles...they were his least favourite. He couldn’t stand them.  
  
So, when you don’t like something about your physical appearance, what do you do?  
  
You hide it.  
  
He already wore the eyeshadow, it wasn’t such a stretch to add concealer into the mix.  
  
He just didn’t want to be made fun of. The others showed dislike towards him already, and if he showed his freckles, well...he didn’t want to see how nasty Roman could get.  
  
He also knew the connotations that came with freckles. They were ‘ _so adorable!_ ’ and ‘ _so sweet!_ ’ and ‘ _precious!_ ’, he could just _hear_ Patton babbling, probably touching him way too much for his comfort and generally making it a big deal.  
  
Patton wouldn’t even be a silver-lining, because Virgil didn’t want to be cute. Even if, to others, Patton’s squealing and doting would be a nice reprieve when placed among Logan’s few- most likely insulting, even unintentionally- facts about freckles and Roman’s snide remarks.  
  
Hell, Roman was an entire category in and of himself.  
  
He’d probably create a brand new slew of not-so-affectionate nicknames that would, as most of the nicknames, sting harsher than anything the other Sides could say. As was his interactions with Roman.  
  
It didn’t matter if it wasn’t characteristic of _Anxiety_ to get up at 5:30 in the morning. Logan woke at 6, and Logan...he was unassuming, but Virgil figured he’d probably have something snippy to say about it, so he just...dealt with it.  
  
It was another one of those mornings where Virgil had dragged himself out of bed and to his bathroom. Everything was quiet as he carefully applied the concealer to his neck. His face was already done, but his shoulders and neck were the other eh, ‘spots’. He did the concealer first, then eyeshadow, that way if Logan got up a bit earlier than usual and sought him out,he’d only catch Virgil doing something that it was only logical he’d have to do. Heh.  
  
And then the quiet was disrupted, by the door suddenly being pushed open.  
  
Virgil nearly leapt out of his skin, a short ‘ _no!_ ’ shooting through his head before he was whirling to face whoever had walked in.  
  
Roman stood in the doorway, hand still on the door-knob and his eyes shooting between the concealer in Virgil’s hand and his shoulders, which were the only spot he’d had yet to cover.  
  
They both stared at each other for a long moment, Virgil frozen like a deer in the headlights and Roman stilled by shock.  
  
‘You...have freckles?’ Roman broke the silence and Virgil responded by practically sneering at him, setting the concealer down on the counter with a harsh ‘ _clack_ ’.  
  
‘Yes. What do you need?’ Virgil’s tone was stiff, if not curt, and Roman seemed to notice the shift in mood because he straightened up a bit, losing the dumb slack-jawed look.  
  
‘I wanted to know if I could possibly borrow a bit of your eyeliner but...you have freckles?’ Roman repeated, stepping further into the room and craning his head a little bit to get a better look without having to move into Virgil’s personal space. How _considerate_.  
  
Virgil curled in on himself, pressing a hand over his shoulder in an effort to cover the spots, eyes breaking away from Roman to rest on the counter, ‘ _Yes_ , okay, _yes_ , I have freckles. I’ll bring you the eyeliner, I guess. Now if you don’t _mind_ , either hurry up and get the insults out of the way, _princey_ , or _leave _, and let me finish covering them.’__  
  
It took a moment for the words to sink in, and then Roman squinted at him, lips twisting into a frown.  
  
‘Insults? Why would I insult you? I think they’re cute, if not a bit surprising.’ Virgil winced. _There it was_ , though, he hadn’t expected it from Roman.  
  
‘But i’m not _cute_ , I don’t want to be _cute_. And insulting me? Kinda your thing.’  
  
Roman’s frown deepened and he paused, glancing at the bathroom counter- at the concealer- before walking behind Virgil to rip off a bit of toilet paper, quickly returning to Virgil’s side.  
  
Roman knelt slightly, having to crouch a bit to be level with Virgil where the other was sitting. The prince lifted his hands then stopped, features twisting into uncertainty. ‘I can er...touch you, yes?’  
  
Virgil paused- he could say no, he could force Roman to leave right now, this could be a trick of some sort- but then he slowly nodded. What’s the worst that could happen? He’d thought the worst was Roman finding out he had freckles, and that had already happened, so what else could go majorly fucking wrong?  
  
Roman finally lifted his hands the rest of the way, gingerly cleaning the concealer from Virgil’s face, and after about 40 seconds of tense silence, Roman spoke. Whether to distract Virgil or to just talk, neither of them knew.  
  
‘They’re not cute, then, if that’s not what you want them to be. How about mesmerizing? Captivating? Beautiful, perhaps? _I_ , of all people, would know, wouldn’t I?’ Virgil’s jaw dropped slightly, and the only give to Roman’s knowledge of what was so out of character for this scene was the small smile curving the corner of his lips as he reached back and grabbed more toilet paper, switching to Virgil’s neck when he returned to his previous position.  
  
‘Virgil, I don’t recall insulting you- possibly harsh ribbing, but I do apologize if some things i’ve said were...eh, too much. Sometimes I get so ‘into’ what i’m doing that I don’t quite realize the extent of what my words may do, or how they may seem to others. I didn’t ever mean to hurt your feelings in any way, and once more I apologize if it ever came off that way. I like you, Virgil, and i’d like to be better friends with you, even if we don’t really see eye-to-eye. Ever.’ Roman added the last part with a little laugh, setting down the toilet paper and leaning back to take in Virgil’s appearance, shocked expression and all.  
  
‘There. You’re beautiful. And i’m quite sure everyone else will agree.’ Roman pushed himself to stand straight, smiling down at Virgil who’s gaze followed him, hand coming up to gently touch his neck.  
  
‘Please don’t hide your freckles. I think they’re...’ Roman walked over to Virgil’s bag, rummaging through it and then pulling back with the eyeliner that had started this all.  
  
‘Quite a charming part of your appearance.’ And then Roman was gone, door shut behind him, and while Virgil had the distinct feeling that none of that mushy-ness would be apparent later in the day, he didn’t care.  
  
For now, he felt so much lighter than he ever could remember feeling before, and that was something.

**Author's Note:**

> this was hell to tag, how do you guys do it


End file.
